


Galaxies Collide

by theboldsnake



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shady Pasts, Slice of Life, baby yoda doing his thing and being cute, caretakers who have no idea what they are doing, eventual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldsnake/pseuds/theboldsnake
Summary: She does not expect to make it much longer than the next three days.He is not looking for any more trouble than what’s already hanging over his head.Neither are looking for the other.The Child has other ideas.~~~A fic that follows the Mandalorian and his struggles to keep the Child safe while keeping himself from forming attachments.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Galaxies Collide

She does not expect to live past day three on the planet. It is hostile and more than one person is trying to kill her.  


Taurey is a resourceful person. But even her resources have their limits.  


When she careens down an alleyway, blindly trying to outrun the annoyingly persistent Twi’lek, she does not expect a blaster shot.  


It freezes Taurey in her tracks, and for a moment, she assumes it is her the bolt has hit.  


It sails over her shoulder as she stumbles, bolt smacking into the Twi’lek. Her eyes open as the Twi’lek falls to the ground.  


There is a person standing there, covered in armor. Beside them is a little creature. Taurey studies them, at a loss for words.  


“I-” The person starts to brush past her, but the tiny green creature lingers, studying her with impossibly wide eyes.  


“Come on,” the person grunts. They – no, he, she assumes – reach down and pick up the creature. His voice is harsh and staticky in the helm he wears.  


The creature reaches for her, whimpering. She eyes the pair, brain still processing the death of her Twi’lek hunter.  


He leaves before she can say anything, and she decides it best not to push her luck and follow them. 

<~>  


The Child will not stop crying. He has done his best, trying to keep the Child fed, happy, and entertained, but it clearly has not been enough.  


The Mandalorian is ready to leave the port and furthermore, the planet, but anytime he starts the pre-flight preparations, the Child lets out a fit.  


Twice now, he has pressed a button and prevented them from taking off.  


Once, he’s sure, the Child used his abilities to prevent it.  


And really, there’s no reason for the Child to be acting this way. He has been fed, he has the little ball, and he has the blanket the Mandalorian found buried in the recesses of the Razor Crest.  


But the Child will not stop crying.  
It comes to him then, in a unfortunate realization. The child is interested in the woman they crossed paths with earlier.  


It is not the first time this has happened.  


When they left Sorgan, the Child whimpered for three nights straight – for Winta, he assumed. Eventually, he calmed down, but it had been trying in the meantime.  


So, with resignation, he scoops up the child and begins to scope out the city.  
Earlier, he noticed the blinking fob in the Twi’lek’s hand. She is clearly a target. 

<~>  


She is crouched behind the seediest cantina she has ever had the misfortune of being near. But the patrons are having too much fun inside to notice her, and those that leave are much too inebriated to care about her.  


If Taurey is lucky enough, perhaps someone will bring food outside to the refuse bins.  


This place looks old enough that they won’t have an incinerator. Maybe.  


Or maybe her unluckiness will continue and she’ll die not from a blaster shot, but from starvation outside of the seediest cantina she’s ever seen.  


Irony.  


It’s as she’s contemplating this that she feels a presence. The darkness prevents her from seeing the person, but she knows they’re there. Taurey’s hand tightens around the stick she found earlier, lodged into a pile of something that she’s choosing not to dwell on.  


There is a shuffling sound, and she swings.  


A hand catches her stick.  


Desperately, she pulls. It can’t end like this.  


“Wait.”  


The voice is familiar, and as a patron leaves the cantina, she sees his face in a flicker from the flashing lights inside.  


Or, his lack of face.  


It is the armored man from before, but this time, the creature is in his arms.  


Once again, she is left mute. There is something about him that inspires a certain healthy fear.  


He says something, but it is too quiet to hear, which she decides, means he is talking to the creature.  


“Can I help you?” Taurey asks, when finally, the silence outweighs the fear. He is quiet for a beat more, and she has just decided he will not answer when he does.  


“Do you have a bounty on your head?” 

And wow, it’s such a loaded question.  


Technically, yes.  


But does she know why? Absolutely not.  


“Maybe,” she answers finally. There is another beat, and he puts the creature on the ground.  


It toddles over to her, something she is not expecting.  


“Uh, I think your pet likes me?” She says, not sure what else to call it. But he is too tender with it for it to be just a pet, she thinks.  


“Yes,” he says. “That is the issue.” It sounds like there is just a bit of wry humor in his voice.  


The door slams open and Taurey flinches farther back into the shadows. The creature follows her, and she hears the armored man’s exasperated sigh. The band plays music that seems to only get louder and louder. The creature leans into her leg, and she bends down to pick it up.  


The armored man drifts closer. She can see it in his bearing.  


He does not like her holding the creature.  


The door opens again, but this time, it is an droid that sees her.  


It beeps, looming over her and the child.  


(She cannot see him at this point, but later he will tell her how much he hates droids; how much they make him tense.)  


“Execution protocol activated,” it says. She hunches down, wrapping herself around the creature, wanting to protect it for some unexplainable reason. Maybe it’s in the eyes…  


There is another blaster shot (her second one of the day – perhaps she is lucky in that she has managed not to get shot twice in on day) and the droid falls.  


“Come here,” the armored man says, and she thinks he is taking to her until the creature pushes out of her arms and clambers down.  


She watches the two of them go, at a loss for what to do.  


In her pondering, she does not expect the creature to let out a wail.  


Nor does she expect the armored man to turn around, mask watching her.  


“Are you coming?” He asks, and for a moment, her tongue is rooted to the top of her mouth.  


Is she coming?  


On one hand, it is the chance to get off this hellish planet.  


On the other?  


This… man… has killed two different beings in front of her.  


But he has been nice to the creature currently in his arms.  


“Yes,” she says. “I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first Star Wars fic, and I wasn’t much into the lore before this show, but I tried my best. Part Two to come soon. ;) 
> 
> P.S. - Come find me on Tumblr as @kill-the-feels for some multi-fandom goodness.


End file.
